looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Plagiarism and Copyrights
Everything on the Looney Tunes Wiki is free to use under the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike license 3.0. This means that you are free to share, redistribute, and modify the material provided you attribute it to this wiki and release all contributions under the same license. Plagiarism vs Copyright Infringement Please respect the copyright owners of the content by not uploading full episodes of TV shows to the wiki, not altering the owner's work and then uploading it for use in an official article, and not claiming work that is legally someone else's to be yours. By the Copyright Act of 1976 in the United States, fair use is a doctrine in the law of the United States that permits limited use of copyrighted material without having to first acquire permission from the copyright holder. A copyright violation is defined as the unauthorized use of an artistic work without permission from the copyright owner. Copyright violations are not the same as plagiarism, which is defined as the unauthorized use of three or more words in succession without attribution (giving credit) to the author. Copying and pasting work from other sites that are not on the MediaWiki network is plagiarism. Statements found plagiarized may be removed without notice. Plagiarism is not illegal, but is generally looked down upon the community as a form of disrespect. Copyright infringment, however, is illegal in the United States. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing." While uploading small bits of copyrighted material for the reasons said above, you still need to attribute the copyright owner. Failing to do so is both plagiarism and copyright infringement. You may not take unsourced info as your own work. Unsourced work found to be plagiarized (except plot summaries and non-article pages) may be removed without notice. Legal Rights It is acceptable to upload images of the content owned by Warner Bros. so long as you do not mark them as your own. It is also acceptable to upload short clips of videos (about 5 minutes max) owned by Warner Bros, as this is protected by the 1976 Copyright Act consisting of Fair Use, so long as you do not mark them as your own. Do not upload full episodes of TV shows (Animaniacs, The Looney Tunes Show) or full movies (Space Jam) onto the wiki. These are available almost anywhere (even illegal sites) and adding full episodes/movies onto the wiki is a copyright violation. Warner Bros. does have legal rights to check this wiki and ask that the videos be removed at any time. Do not mark images and videos as your own, unless you made the images and videos and put them on your userpage. You cannot claim someone else's work legally as yours as Warner Bros. and other official sources licensed by WarnerMedia technically own all images from the television series, comics, commercials, and all other LT Wiki-related merchandise. Though you may have permission from the copyright owner to upload media or have legal right to upload media via fair use, you may not alter any images of Looney Tunes cartoons, real people, TV show or theatrical posters, or production crew if the images are to be used on official Looney Tunes Wiki articles. Even if you have gained permission or have uploaded work via fair use, changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work then becomes a copyright violation because you are altering work that is not yours. The copyright of all images and videos remains with Warner Bros, WarnerMedia, Turner Entertainment, certain corporations and partnerships (if you are uploading advertisements of a business selling Looney Tunes and related products) and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the screenshots or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images or videos always belongs with the owners listed above. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use, except the public domain images. Even if the image is in the public domain, a user cannot claim it is their own work, but rather they can use the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike license 3. Title cards, despite being in the public domain, are still copyrighted by Warner Bros. Just because the same title card is not copyrighted in one short DOES NOT mean it is automatically a public domain image. All images and videos uploaded onto the wiki are assumed to be marked under the Creative Commons license.